El Bar Anime (En adopción)
by elzerocrack
Summary: Que pasaría si los personajes de diferentes animes salieran de sus respectivos mundos para solamente tomar una cerveza juntos con otros en una taberna, personajes principales Naruto y Goku, multicross, personajes de diferentes mundos compartiendo una bebida que prodria salir mal. Naruto/harem, Goku/milk. (Quien tenga interés puede seguir con la historia)
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esto es una introducción si tiene aceptación la seguiré haciendo y más largos, sinceramente a mí me gusta la idea, pero bueno es mi opinión, sin más comencemos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 1: Dragon ball super**

Que tal si los personajes del anime en general salieran de sus respectivos mundos solo para beber una cerveza o en caso de los menores comer y beber bebidas sin alcohol y pasar el tiempo charlando con otros personajes. Era un bar clásico dándole un toque acogedor de un color marrón oscuro, se veían a varias camareras atendiendo a la clientela, en las paredes avia colgados varios retratos de personajes del anime mas destacados, en unas de las mesas junto a unas de las ventanas vemos a unos de los mas destacados personajes en todo el bar.

"Asi que vuela, pega y esquiva eee" comento naruto en de modo burla. _**(Naruto tiene la misma apariencia que en la película de naruto: the last)**_ vestido de un modo casual, llevada una chaqueta naranja y unos pantalones oscuros. Tomando un trago de cerveza libero un suspiro.

"Cállate… al menos a mi no me hicieron bailar en uno de tus opening, enserio se fueron de ser ninjas, a bailarinas del elenco del cisne negro" hablo Son Goku sentado al frente del rubio también bebiendo su bebida, vistiendo su clásico ropa naranja de entrenamiento.

"Oh touche, bueno debo admitir que tu nueva serie dragon ball super es uhg… seré realista al principio fue una basura, pero en las sagas después de la de freezer, fueron aceptables, aunque aun haci no se acercan a su mayor éxito Dragon ball z" comento en una tono vago.

"Si lo se, pero para ser una nueva serie que se iso después de tantos años que solo salió porque la película el live action de dragon ball z, ya sabes es dragon ball evolution fue…" hablo inseguro de cómo continuar.

"Una reverenda porquería sin sentido" completo con una sonrisa.

"Si lo se, además los nuevos animes de ahora, son algunos de material fresco o saben manejarse muy bien como one punch man, boku no hero, shingeki no kyojin y otros tantos mas" bajando la mirada decepción por esa mala película, que les termino dejándoles una mala fama e iso de ellos la burla de los demás, también el hecho que otros animes también eran exitosos opacando el suyo.

"Si nuestro tiempo a pasado ahora solo sumos recuerdos de infancias pero amigo alégrate ce mamaron con estos ultimos capitulo, en el torneo algunas de las peleas fueron geniales, Hit vs Dyspo, tu vs el marcianito 100% real no fake y Hit vs el marcianito 100% real no fake, simplemente genial"

"lo se, pero porque lo llamas haci a Jiren"

"Lo siento miro demasiado **enchula tu mente,** un canal de youtube hecho por un fan de nuestras ambas series deberías verlo es genial" rascándose de manera nerviosa la cabeza. "Pero tengo quejas, por donde empiezo, que mierda le paso a tu animación fue una basura, parecía echo por una niño de 4 años, y dime que le paso a freezer que paso a ser el villano mas conocidos del mundo en el anime a un tipo raro que es continuamente la burla, y porque ponen malos chistes o hacer quedar como burla a los demás personajes, que paso con bills se veía tan imponente y poderoso en la película de la batalla de los dioses, a ser la burla en el canon…" tomando un respiro continuo

"…en cuando al torneo debo decir que monaka estuvo de sobra, y en cuanto lo de black goku fue bueno, Vegitto hermano que paso con el su aparición fue demasiado corta, en el torneo a tus amigos se les fue por los cielos su poder, además roshi contra frost esa fue un grave error y la teletubi del universo 2 ya me arto con su charla sobre el amor" enumerando con los dedos los problemas que avia visto.

"Pues lee el manga yo lo hice para terminar de una ves tu interminable anime, tu condena fue el relleno, después de la saga de pein fuiste en picada, aunque debo admitir que lo compensaron un poco con su pelea final de tu vs sasuke" hablo de manera desinteresada sabiendo que en la mayoría de lo que dijeron entre ambos animes era verdad.

"Y ustedes lo compensaron un poco con su especial de una hora sin duda le gusto a todo el mundo"

"Si y que te parece la nueva transformación que tengo?" pregunto tomando un trago de cerveza.

"Oh la transformación **La doctrina egoísta "Presagio"** un nombre raro pero me gusta mas **limit breaker o super saiyajin silver** tal ves en el doblaje latino americano lo cambien, pero viejo esa animación y sountrack, esa pelea valió la pena la espera" hablaba emocionado.

"Ja gracias"

"si pero esa transformación salió de la nada y con la explicación de wiss me que poco claro y el aumento de poder se fue por las nubes, antes tenia que explotar krillin para obtener una transformación, creo que ya deberían dejar un poco las transformaciones, osino pronto veremos un super saiyajin dios arcoíris, y en cuanto a marcianito 100% real no fake alias Jiren, realmente se pasaron un poco con su nivel de poder, yo creo que es Saitama disfrazado" tomando otro trago de la bebida.

"No, mira hablando del diablo" el saiyajin apunto a unas de la mesas, donde estaban sentados Jiren, Saitama, Toppo y Genos. Que estaban hablando tranquilamente.

"pues yo soy el líder de los héroes del universo 11, si quieren pueden unírtenos como veras en el torneo que tuvimos no hay muchos buenos héroes en nuestras filas" hablando en un tono serio, vio a este tipo sin duda era fuerte además nunca lo vio pelear encerio, le recordaba a su amigo Jiren.

"No gracias, todavía tengo que comenzar con la segunda temporada de mi anime, pero me gustaría pelear con el tipo gris" con una sonrisa de emoción, tal ves el podría darle la pelea que tanto buscaba.

"No me interesa" fueron las palabras secas de Jiren.

"Sensei no creo que sea una buena idea hacer eso, romperás la cuarta pared y aras que las niños rrata entren en guerra de discusiones sin sentido" trato de razonar Genos con el calvo, pero los demás solo lo miraron extrañados.

"Guerra de niños rata no sabia que esa raza existiera" hablo Saitama.

"Esto llevara tiempo" sosteniendo la cabeza con irritación Toppo.

"Wow escuchaste eso Jiren vs Saitama, seria algo que estaría genial ver" comento Goku, volviendo a la mesa con ellos escucharon curiosos la conversación que sostenían los héroes.

"A mi en lo personal me gustaría ver a all might vs Saitama, en realidad hay tantas peleas que nunca se verán. Bueno ya veremos en un futuro cercano talves aremos un torneo estilo dragon ball viejo" respondió emocionado el rubio.

"Si suena emocionante y que tal sabes que estreno de película viene" pregunto goku disimulaba para que adivinara a que se refería.

"Oh si amigo claro que lo será, será épico sin duda no puedo esperar para verla se estrenara el 2018 verdad" contesto alegre el ninja.

"Si lo se, es bueno verdad, se que todavía es pronto pero será épico"

"Si sin duda será épico Avengers: Infinity Word, no me la perderé por nada del mundo" levantando el tarro tomo todo el contenido, liberando un suspiro de satisfacción bajo el tarro de nuevo en la mesa, todo sin ver la mirada de ira que le lanzaba goku incluso a llegar a convertirse en **super saiyajin limet breaker**.

"Hablaba de mi posible película pedazo de idiota" hablo en un tono serio.

"Oye cálmate no me agás darte una paliza"

"Tu, si sigue soñando ni siquiera le ganas a yamcha"

"Asi que dices que puedes ganarme eee"

"si podría"

"no"

"SI"

"NO"

"SI"

"PUES ENTONCES VEN MALDITO MONO" saltando por sobre la mesa en modo ashura se tiro sobre goku, ambos rápidamente comenzaron a darse de golpes. Pronto todas las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a animarlos cada uno su bando.

"Si pártele la cara goku" grito mineta parándose sobre la mesa alentando al saiyajin, solo para recibir un golpe de lleno en la cara por Erza Scarlet.

"Ya cállate enano, tu puedes Naruto-sama" animo la peli roja con un sonrojo en cara, pronto la guerra comenzó todos contra todos, Kirito vs Isse, Erza vs Rias, Bakugo vs Genos, Luffy vs Ichago, pronto todos los personajes mas violentos e impulsivos se levantaron uno contra otro, pero todo se detuvo por el grito del Uzumaki que estaba con un ojo morado y muy lastimado, goku simplemente se levanto con algunos rasguños.

"YA BASTA! SIEMPRE UVO PELEAS POR VER QUIEN MAS FUERTE O MEJOR CUANDO EN REALIDAD TODOS SOMOS PARECIDOS, no importa si eres un anime de acción, romance, humor, terror, policial, o otros tantos generos mas que hay, bebemos pensar en que es los que nos une y eso es…" antes de que pudiera terminar.

"El ecchi y fanservis" soltó su grito Isee recién levantándose solo para volver a caer por un botellazo y otras cosas más que le arrojaron varios personajes femeninos.

"… como iba diciendo, para alentar a las personas que nos observan valores y enseñarles a ser mejores personas" pronto muchos lo vitorearon y comenzaron a ordenar el propio desorden que ellos mismos causaron.

"Sabes, siempre me sorprendió tu charlas alentadoras y evangelizadoras que cambia a la gente" comento goku parado a su lado. "Y también la habilidad de tener aventuras entre las sabanas con diferentes mujeres de otros animes"

"Solo cállate"

 **Y bueno hasta aquí les dejo este es un intento de comedio y parodia, si les agrada la continuare hasta en entonces nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno como voy de viaje, les dejo este corto capitulo para asentar un poco más la historia. Estas historias consisten en Naruto y Goku hablando y charlando con otros personajes dando sus puntos de vista y opiniones, como sabrán no siempre saldrán como la mejor comedia que hayan leído, pero are mi mejor esfuerzo.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 1: One punch man**

Con nuestros personajes favoritos los vemos sentados, pero esta ves con invitados, con ellos se encontraban los héroes Saitama y Genos, que fueron invitados en la mesa por ellos, pronto una hermosa mesera peli blanca de gran figura se acerco a ellos trayendo sus respectivos pedidos.

"Aquí esta disfrútenlas" dejando 4 vasos de whisky con una botella un poco grande.

"gracias mira-chan" agradeció el Uzumaki mientras le giñaba un ojo a la joven mesera, que también era mesera en el gremio Fairy tail, sonrojándose la chica agacho la cabeza y se fue. (ja todavía lo tengo) sonriendo para si mismo el Uzumaki comenzó a cargar la bebida en sus respectivos vasos.

"¿Oye no se supones que tienes esposa?" pregunto genos al rubio.

"Amigo lo que pase en el anime, no significa que suceda en la vida fuera de el, pero si Hina-cha y somos buenos amigos, pero ade si verdad la única pareja que si son real es este idiota y Milk" aclaro con tranquilidad el rubio apunto al saiyan.

"Ya veo" aceptando su explicación se serbio a el y su sensei.

"Bueno ya que estamos aquí, les doy gracias por invitarnos a su mesa de tales leyendas" comento Genos siendo respetuoso con sus superiores.

"si" contesto Saitama con su típico cara que no reflejaba nada.

"Nosotros leyendas?" tanto goku como naruto se miraron mutuamente antes de estallar en risas "N-n-nosotras leyendas anime jajajaja, viejo aaa que buen chiste" goku se limpio la lagrima de su ojo producidos por las risa "Nosotros no somos leyendas, somos solo los mas reconocidos en el mundo, pero no los mejores en cuanto historia y personajes, las verdaderas leyendas son Neon genecis, evangelion, Code Geass, y muchos otros más"

"Y eso que animes son?" pregunto Saitama con una ceja alzada curioso.

"No lo se, pero según Japón son mejores que nosotros" habla naruto despreocupado, a el no le interesaba mucho que su anime su considerado menos exitoso que otros "lo que más importa es dejar tu marca en el anime como gravity falls aunque no sea anime esa caricature dejo su marca en esta década" tomado un trago en seco.

"Amen" tomando también su trago goku.

"Son extraños, pero creo que tiene razón, nosotros dejamos nuestra marca en el 2015 como mejor anime del año" comento genos bebiendo junto a su sensei.

"Como digan, yo solo quiero tener la pelea que siempre quise" respondió el calvo jugando con su vaso vacio.

"Pero que no la tuviste con ese sujeto" apunto el sayajin a Boros que estaba en la barra de la caverna junto con freezer.

"No, no pelee enserio esa ves"

"Viejo literalmente destrozaste media luna, con un puñetazo dividiste un ataque que podría destruir un mundo entero, si eso no es pelear enserio no se lo que será" hablo el ninja

"me habla alguien que soporto un ataque que dividió la luna, y además sin un rasguño, quien te creias que eras Broly" contraataco Saitama al Uzumaki.

"Vete a la mierda, pero tengo que admitir que tuvieron una genial primera temporada" admitió naruto sirviéndose de nuevo y cargando el vaso a Saitama. "tienen personajes secundario que sin duda merecerían su propia manga"

"Oh cual es su personaje favorito" pregunto curioso el androide.

"El **L** **icense-less Rider"** respondió goku sin dudar.

"Igual" presento su opinión naruto.

"No seria la primera ves que escuchamos eso, pero yo aun busco esa pelea que tanto quiero" anuncio Saitama poniéndose de pie extrañamente su apariencia antes mas simple se volvió mas definida y seria.

"Eso no extraño?" pregunto el saiyan a su amigo shinobi.

"Esto es anime nada es normal" aclaro sirviéndose y sintiendo el alcohol hacer efecto, pero de pronto el calvo se puso rigido y apunto a algo.

"Hay esta aquel que sobrevivió a mas de un golpe" muchos los que estaban cerca pensaron que hablaba de Majin buu que estaba sentado comiendo, pero al afilar su mirada vieron un mosquito volando sobre la cabeza de Naruto, Saitama sin esperar le pego un manotazo en su cabeza en un intento de matar al insecto, por desgracia naruto termino enterrado en el suelo de madera, pero el mosquito siguió revoloteando por el aire goku con aburrimiento lo aplasto entre sus palmas solo para ver cómo salía volando de nuevo, enfadado se transformo en super Saiyajin face 1, dando manotazos en el aire intento en vano matarlo, luego face 2 pero fue lo mismo, irritado accedió al Ultra Instinto, dando golpes en el aire izo temblar el bar donde se encontraba, pero todos fallaron.

"Pero que mierda es esto, un super-mosquito" hablo irritado en saiyan, genos juntando sus puños creó un gran cañón cargándolo apunto al techo donde esa amenaza se encontraba disparando destruyo el techo, naruto con irritación se levanta tomando su Goudo-dama forma barras arrojándolas asi el mosquito, pero todo fueron errados.

"Es en serio" se lamento el shinobi, los 4 personajes en su máxima forma rodearon la mesa donde se encontraba el mosquito descansado, todos se miraron poniéndose de acuerdo para atacar el mosquito pero mientras ellos se miraban llego Mirajane con un matamoscas pequeño ella miro el mosquito sobre la meso.

"!PUM!" se escucho en todo el lugar por el silencio que avia, mira miro con inocencia su logro quitando el mosquito muerto de la mesa continuo trabajando, todos los personajes se miraban con incredulidad.

"Saben que me largo" dejando su transformación goku se fue del bar, el se consideraba unos de los mas poderosos del maldito mundo anime, pero fue superado por un insecto, "Ahora entiendo como se siente Vegeta" hablo pasado a la par del mencionado.

"Oye que dijiste Insecto" se molesto el príncipe de los saiyajin que se encontraba bebiendo con Sasuke y Gray en la barra.

"Llamare a un amigo para que soluciones esto" el shinobi sacando de su bolsillo un teléfono marco "Hola Doctor Strange necesito tu ayuda para reconstruir un bar, si considere tu propuesta hablare con el Gerente al parecer ahora pueden venir sin problemas" hablo con tranquilidad el rubio caminando afuera del lugar.

 **Y bueno aquí tenemos el cap 2 se que tarde bastante en actualizarlo pero surgieron algunas cosas pero ahora ya e vuelto, como todos vieron hay una obvia referencia a lo que viene espero que les gustes sin más, nos vemos.**


End file.
